islamiahcollegefandomcom-20200213-history
Valedictory Address
'In the name of Allah, the Merciful, the Compassionate ' 'VALEDICTORY ADRESS ' Janab C. Khaiser Ahmed Saheb, General Secretary, Vaniyambadi Muslim Educational Society, Vaniyambadi. ' ' Let me start my speech, at the outset, with a disclaimer. Nowadays it has become customary to add disclaimer to every ad. The only change I am making is adding a disclaimer to my valedictory address. ''Disclaimer: '' I am not a textbook writer. Let me hasten to add that I am a very good reader. I think, therefore, I can contribute to the topic. As authors you should define what students are supposed to do – (e-g. solve problems, asking probing questions, etc.). Then write the textbooks that enable them to do so. As a reader of textbooks, I have learnt a lot of things from the way in which my textbook writers presented the material. Let me share some of the ideas I have as a reader. As a science student, my horizon of knowledge expanded when the book demonstrated the concept, theory or idea. Learning gets promoted by observing a demonstration. This I would call the demonstration principle. A textbook writer needs to follow this rule. When my textbook writer allowed me to apply the new knowledge I learnt, the concept is still seeded in my memory till today. Learning takes place when the writer allows the reader an opportunity to apply the principle. This is application principle. Please apply this in your writing. My learning is promoted when I was engaged in a task- centred activity. When my teacher, with the help of textbook motivated me do homework, I learnt a lot. You can call it the task- centred principle, if you like. Incorporate this in your textbook. When learners integrate their textbook knowledge into their everyday world, horizons of their knowledge expand. A textbook, to the extent possible, should use real life situations- that too local situations. This is what experts call integration principle. Kindly follow this principle as well. As a reader, I gained a lot when the author used the following techniques: · When the information is broken down into small component parts which is easily digestible. This we used to call analysis. A good textbook should do lot of explanation and offer interesting analysis. · Sometimes content becomes more comprehensible when parts are made into a new totality. This is synthesis. · My ability to judge matters improved when the writer critically evaluated certain ideas or information. A good book should not only present facts or data; but enable a student to- valuate them as well. · A textbook should apply the rules (e.g. Grammatical or, Mathematical) or ideas. It should give enough opportunity to the students to apply them through exercises. · I still remember some of the poetry, English words I learnt in my textbooks. It is basically because the writer enabled me to memorize by rote. A book should provide enough knowledge. Not stale and obsolete knowledge, but functional skills to make students employable. These techniques are universally followed by all the textbook writers. May I suggest you to follow the above methodology for enhancing your textbook writing skills? Let me speak to you as the General Secretary of the Society which manages this College. There is a suggestion that the Society should start a publication wing of its own so that our faculty can publish their books. I am reminded of a joke: Scene is the first night. The husband asks his wife commandingly: “How many dishes can you make?” The wife replies intelligently, “That depends upon how much many you can give me and this in turn depends upon how much you earn”. We have no two opinions about starting a publication wing of our own, but come out with enough manuscripts. Next time we meet every one of you should be ready with manuscript. Rest assured that the Society will never shy away from taking up additional responsibilities. But there has to be a natural growth. We cannot put a cart before the horse. I am sure today’s training programme should have provided you with enough motivation-- a burning desire of a charging bull -- to be a writer. It should have equipped you with skills of the craft. I congratulate the College for organizing such an innovative programme. Wish you all the best in writing. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you. ********************